


Desireable Severus!

by CrazyGlitch



Series: Desireable Severus! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Desired! Severus, M/M, Multi, Smut, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape who is totally disliked by everyone and everything discovers that that statement isn't entirely accurate. Even though the humans don't like him doesn't mean the other beings of the forest and of Hogwarts don't! However there are a few people that do desire him!<br/>Pure smut with plot!</p><p>Starts in the summer of Hogwarts and its completely AU!!!!<br/>Also Sev here might end up with a permenant someone but I don't know who it will be yet...HELP ME SOLVE THAT!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of something

Prologue

Severus Snape walked along the empty halls of the school thankful that the summer break has finally begun. He was actually the only professor there, much to his surprise but of course he didn't have anywhere to go. Spinners End was gone now and add to the fact he hated the place he wasn't complaining. But he would love a place of his own.

Unknown to Severus as he walked the silent halls he was being watched constantly. Many individuals were going to attempt this week to gain the attention and services of the Potions Master. Of curse they weren't the only ones, the Forbidden Forest stirred as it came to light that the Potions Professor was alone and it was quickly decided that things were going to get interesting.

 

I know this isn't much but I'm tired and want to go to bed. Let me know if this is a good idea to continue or not. I am a fan of Bottom Severus Snape and he needs some serious lovin.


	2. House Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title. Enough said

THIS IS RIGHT AFTER PROLOGUE ONLY A FEW HOURS!!!

It was nearing dinner and Severus made his way to the kitchens for a little bite to eat. He went and tickled the pear and the portrait swung open, (maybe a little to quickly). As Severus entered he was shocked by what was waiting for him...a very romantic looking table set up for only one and all the House Elves (male house elves about 30 of them) were all around staring at him unfortunately Severus couldn't see them as they made themselves invisible.

SEVERUS POV I walked into the kitchen just to grab a sandwich and to my surprise is a very romantic looking dinner set up. I walk in further and to my further surprise the candles on the table light up and the chair is scooted backwards silently and gently. I hesitate to enter thinking this isn't for me and who else is here but I felt numerous hands on my legs and my arse pushing me gently but firmly to the chair. I allow the hands to do what they want (for now), I start taking my cloak off so I can sit more comfortably but again the cloak comes off magically and lands on a hanging hook.

UNKNOWN POV I GOT POTIONS MASTERS CLOAK!!!! (Small scuffle happens only to be silenced by the others)

REGULAR POV

Severus starts to sit down at the motions of the hands and the chair is moved up to meet him as he sits down. The hands leave and soon the food is presented...HOLY SHIT!! This is a 5 star restaurant 5 course dinner! Severus gulped nervously at the new and slightly daunting treatment. The first course (appetizer) only takes a few minutes to eat as its a simple dipping sauce with a few slices of just cooked bread. The second course is a small bowl of soup that is apparently a chicken type of soup but Severus can detect a hint of basil, parsley, a little bit of orange as well giving the soup a zesty yet sweet taste. The third course (starch with seasonal veggies) Chanterelle mushroom risotto over a herb coulis _(I've had this it is actually fairly good)._ The fourth course (entrée) is a Beef Wellington ( _the house elves watch Hell's Kitchen_ ). Of course everything is cooked perfectly and as Severus is enjoying his entrée the house elves are enjoying watching him eat desperately hoping he'll end their agony.

Severus greatly enjoyed the meal that is being served as this isn't something the House Elves cook for... well... anyone! He took great pleasure in enjoying each bite of the food, he moaned in pleasure as the excellent tasting food was devoured (a few house elves felt a tightening in their groins at the sounds he was making). As soon was he was done though the house elves cleared the table and promptly made sure the dessert was ready.

Severus could feel the magic in here becoming more intense and dare he think it...lustful. He started to get up off the chair until he saw a house elf holding his hand and looking at him with very intense eyes.

Severus gulped and said hesitantly, "Hello." The house elf smiled and replied, "Greetings, Potions Master. My name be Max sir, we be waiting for you to get done and have dessert. All we need for you to do is let us do the work now. You just feel pleasure and happiness!"

Severus looked at him like he was crazy he happened to glance over to his left but widened his eyes and looked around him. There were a good 30 house elves here "Male elves." Severus whispered and he saw them all grabbing at their crotches, rubbing, holding, and petting.

"What is going on here?!" Severus started to yell only to be yanked down to the floor (the elves moved the chair away so he wouldn't get hurt) and landed having his knees spread wide apart. Severus blushed hotly hearing the moans and being in such a provocative position.

The elf Max moved to grab both of Severus's hands and started gently rubbing them in a comforting and loving manner saying, "We be desiring you. You under appreciated by the others but not by us. We love you and want to care for you. We elves be very gifted." Max finished in a very heavy and lust filled voice so unlike the beings. With that final sentence being said the elves vanished their robes and stood proudly naked before Severus (well surrounding him is more like it). Their cocks were erect and leaking pre-cum and were about 5 or 6 inches long (so these little guys had a decent package ;) Max put Severus's hands onto his cock and groaned in pleasure as the potion stained fingers gently touched his erect member.

Severus shuddered at the feeling of the hard cock that was put into his hands by the very horny elf. He thought about this for a little while as this was clearly an invitation. Severus looked around at the elves that were now gently tugging their cocks, some looking at him as if he was a very delicious piece of dessert. Severus couldn't believe he had this many admirers (though come to think of it it might explain why so many of his socks went missing. He was secretly thrilled to actually be wanted and desired. As this would probably be only a one time thing he finally decided.

Max as now gently humping his hands when Severus said, "Alright." Max smiled wide and the other elves gave a cheer but before they could do anything Max said, "You best be getting rid of your clothes sir. Don't want them ruined."

Severus nodded and taking is hands from Max (who gave a sad groan) he gently started to unbutton his vest. The elves watched intently as he undid his vest and then his white shirt. The elves when he discarded a piece of clothing, folded it and set it near his cloak on a shelf. Soon Severus was shirtless and the elves were now starting to drool a little at seeing the creamy skin that was unscarred and very smooth.

Severus stood up and undid his pants (feeling mischievous) he gently shook his hips to get his pants and boxers down quicker causing a moan of approval to come from the watching crowd. Soon Severus was naked before the house elves and feeling self-conscious he started to blush and move to cover himself a little. He was stopped however when he felt himself being gently pushed to the ground and onto his knees once more.

The elves were all staring at him intently most were staring at his perfect and shapely arse and legs, along with the way that he was kneeling parted his arse cheeks just enough to give a teasing view of his tight hole. Max came forward again and then said to the elves, "Let dessert begin!" Max then took Severus's face into his hands and kissed him fiercely, while more elves came forward and started touching, licking, kissing, humping all over his now naked body.

Max was thrusting his tongue inside his unyielding mouth and Severus wrapped a hand around the erect cock of the head (of the sex party) elf and proceeded to pump it gently. Max groaned and soon he was fiercely thrusting into Severus's hand.

Max stepped back and watched the other elves kiss and be serviced by the potion masters elegant hands. It wasn't long before Max's cock was erect again, but as Max thought about it, their potions master mustn't be to comfortable on the cold, hard and stone floor. Oh Dear! It wouldn't do! Their wizard was in need of a much better place to be comfortable and he knew just the place. Max was about to tell them when there was a knock on the main door that their wizard entered from!

All the elves stopped what they were doing and looked alert. One elf got Severus his cloak and wrapped it around him as he got from his all fours position to his knees. He looked a little worried and soon the other elves got him to his feet and ushered him to hide somewhere at first but soon they decided to just let him sit down by the large oven and made him comfortable before they made him invisible.

The elves soon had the door opened and in popped in 10 more elves! The other elves went to look for the Slytherin head of house (as their plan was to mate with him in his rooms and bed) but he wasn't there. They all came to the kitchen to see if he was there and when they got closer to the door they heard the most heavenly sounds of moaing they've ever heard. They knocked and a few minutes later were aloud entry.

"What be you doing here Maz?" asked Max fiercely as he was now getting blue balls.

"Looking for potions master, he not in his rooms. You seen him anywhere?" asked Maz who was sporting an erection just like the other 10 elves.

Max looked at them all and instantly knew what was going on, after all it wasn't a secret that all the elves liked Severus Snape. The male elves just liked him to the point of unhealthy sexual attraction.

Max then said, "You be trying to mount Master Severus in his rooms weren't you? What have we discussed?! Potions Master must be willing and want to be mated and mounted." Max was very angry as all the elves discussed this at least every time there was a house elf meeting...which was every month.

Severus for his part was now partly laying down on the very nice rug listening to this ever growing conversation. Severus was astounded that the more he listened the more he realized that he had been being watched and *shudder* been molested in his own rooms, of course it was a nice stroke for his lack of self-esteem and good for the ego but as he watched them all now starting to argue and there tantalizingly leaking cocks were bouncing a bit more, enough was enough. Severus was actually looking forward to being "mated and mounted" as Max said and he wanted it now.

So he grabbed a few large and juicy strawberries that were set near him- incase he got hungry-and proceed to eat them in the sexiest way he could think of.

As the elves were arguing it wasn't until a newer elf (only by a decade! he keeps saying) remembered about Severus who was still invisible. The elf smacked himself in the head and snapped his fingers to make the potions master invisible. Now all eyes were on the Slytherin head of house as he ate a strawberry with such delicate yet intense hands and mouth. The elves paused and watched the stray drops of strawberry juice trickle down Severus's chest towards his bellybutton and even over his nipples that were peaked tightly. Severus moaned at the delicious taste of the fruit not even caring now about all the horny elves that were jacking off as he at the strawberries.

Max stepped forward and said in a hesitant yet husky voice, "Umm, Master Severus? I was wondering if you would..." Max stopped there as he saw the very flirtatious, sexy look, long eye lashes covered half-lidded eyes, and strawberry strained lips that were now very shiny and red. Severus looked at the house elf and took out the strawberry in his mouth that he was sucking gently and said, "Yes, Max? What is it?"

Max swallowed and continued not even thinking of his painfully erect cock that kept begging to be sucked like the strawberries, "There is a much more comfortable place for you that will fit your body and needs perfectly. We just need to get you there if you wish to continue." Max managed to squeak it out quickly as he grabbed the base of his cock to stop from cumming this soon (and just from the erotic display).

Severus blinked and realized that there were now more than 30 elves here (more like half of the entire Hogwarts population) he was getting uncomfortable on the floor and a nice bed would be wonderful, or a very cozy nook he wasn't picky. Severus nodded and stood up letting the cloak fall to his thin waist. He stood up and wrapped the cloak around him self. Max then told the others in their own language to get the ROR (room of requirement) ready.

So the elves went to gather what was needed and Max led the Potions Master to the room for a very pleasant time.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tell me what you all think!! The actual sex part is next chapter...I might just make this whole series thing into an actual story type to when school is back on for the next year. Goodbye and see till next time!

 

 


	3. Time for Dessert!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the elves fuck Severus and Severus gets hand fed his final course of his 5 course meal.

Severus was led hastily down to the ROR. A large wooden door opens and soon he is pushed inside along with...OMG! Severus nearly choked on the air that he was breathing...a good 50 male house elves all with their clothes off and their cocks hard. 

Severus looks ahead and sees a large pile of silken sheets, large heavy furs and down soft pillows. Max the leader of the horny band of elves gently leads him towards the pile and sets him down so he can sit comfortably. The elves gather closer and stare at the now dried strawberry juice that covers his nipples, mouth and that goes down to just above his navel. Max then brings out a plate of a traditional cheesecake with cherries on it and whipped cream. 

"Potions Master now can be fed his dessert and be taken care of." said Max handing the plate to an elf that hastily went over the Severus and started to feed the man the dessert. Severus was confused once more but decided that since this is quite nice to be taken care of he lets it happen. As he gets fed the cheesecake 5 other elves come over and lick the dried juice off his skin. Severus gasps and moans at the feeling of the gentle licks and the sucking on his sensitive nipples.

A few minutes later the dessert is finished and Severus is pushed down onto his back. A questioning glance to Max who grins mischievously and then yells something in their language. Then a cacophony of loud voices come up and soon he feels many hands and tongues all over him. His face gets pulled all over to kiss the elves that pull him over, his feet and hands are kissed, licked and used to grind their cocks against. 

Severus feels his thighs being pulled apart and elves dive in to suck and lick at his soft creamy thighs. Severus groans as he is being kissed and loves the feeling of all the hands, lips, tongues and the wonderful cocks all being rubbed on him. His own cock is being touched by two elves who are tying a Slytherin green ribbon around it gently and making a bow. Severus yelps when he feels a smack on his thigh and soon more smacks are felt and his thighs turn red but as he was starting to feel the pain and pleasure some tongues came and licked his thighs. 

Severus wants something different so he gets up and unforntunantly there is an elf that landed underneath him whose cock is directly pointing at his tight hole. Severus smirks and starts grinding on the elf who happily starts humping away. The other elves start chanting and soon the elf comes hard all over Severus's ass and balls. The elf sighs happily and cleans his seed from Severus with a snap of his fingers. 

Severus groans and moves to all fours, spreading his legs wide so the elves can see his twitching hole. A few elves gripped their cocks tighter as they looked at the Slytherin head of house in lustful desire. An elf comes up and presents his cock to Severus to suck but before he does Severus says, "Max why don't you mount my hole first? Then the others can do as they please."   
Max is stunned but hurridly comes over and slicks his cock in oil and gently uses his fingers to stretch Severus just enough. Severus groans loudly in pleasure and soon starts pleading with Max to fuck him. 

Max wastes no more time and plunges his whole 5 1/2 inches of hard cock meat into the tight wet hole. Severus yells loudly but is silenced by the hard cock that is now fucking his throat. Max grips the potions masters hips in a tight grip and lifts himself to pound directly onto Severus's prostate. Severus yelps around the cock that is fucking his mouth and soon get a mouthful of cum. Swallowing the semen Severus licks the head of the limp cock gently but the spent elf is pushed away to be replaced by another eager elf and his cock. Max starts to pound Severus's arse fiercely and the slapping sound of balls deep fucking is heard in the room. Max pants and licks the professors back to taste the sweat that is forming, Max is using his strong arms to wrap around the thin waist as much as possible and using his legs to wrap around the elegent thighs to truly mount and breed the wizard. 

Severus feels Max speeding up and the punishing pace is glorious. Severus has been sucking two cocks at once, and soon more cum is released into his mouth and he feels cum spray on his shoulders feet arms and basically everywhere except where Max is.  
Max feels his climax coming and soon he feels the wonderful climax! "POTION MASTER!!!" Yells Max loudly as he fills Severus's hole with cum, its so powerful that cum is forced past the still ejaculating cock and now is trickling down the professors trembling thighs. Max finally after a few minutes stops cumming, and gently releases Severus's waist and pulls out his limp cock. 

Max pats Severus's arse gently and licks his twitching gaping hole. "Potions Master hole taste and feel so good." Max says reverently and that is all it takes for the flood gates to open and all the elves start to take their turn on filling up Severus with their cum. 

Severus is in bliss as he feels more cock and cum inside and all over him, more elves fill him up and more lick him clean again. It's many hours before the last elf cums inside the professors used but still so tight hole. The elf gently leaves Severus and soon all are asleep and Severus collapses in a state of bliss and the feeling of all the cum that is now leaking out of him. Severus goes to sleep happy.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
YAY!! First one done now time for another creature or being!! Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
